Honrarias e Medalhas
by Marck Evans
Summary: Uma noite especial de Snape e Harry, antes de tudo que aconteceu em Quatro Estações e depois da derrota de Voldemort. Slash Concluida.


_Comemorando o 69o membro do potterslashfics, e atendendo a um desafio da Ptyx, alguns membros do grupo estão escrevendo fics com "um detalhe específico"._

_Essa é minha contribuição. Uma noite entre Harry e Severus, depois da derrota de Voldemort e antes de tudo que aconteceu em Quatro Estações._

_É uma fic curtinha, e que dispensa a leitura de Quatro Estações._

_Então vamos lá. Espero que se divirtam com esses personagens que não são meus, mas da JKR, e com os quais eu não ganho nenhum dinheiro._

**Honrarias e Medalhas**

Ordem de Merlin de Primeira Classe! Era o que dizia a comenda no peito de Severus Snape. Estranho como isso não o deixava tão feliz como ele sempre supusera que deixaria. Claro, era ótimo ter recebido, enfim, algum reconhecimento. Era óbvio que ele sabia muito bem o prestígio que essa honraria traria para ele. Afinal, ele nunca fora um tolo. Mas fora por tão pouco! Por tão pouco o Lord das Trevas não vencera. Por tão pouco ele não perdera o que realmente lhe importava nesse mundo.

Agora todos sabiam que ele havia se jogado entre Harry Potter e a varinha de Voldemort. Agora todos o consideravam um grande herói. Molly Weasley o abraçara chorando de gratidão quando o encontrara depois da batalha final. Aquela mulher amava Harry como um dos filhos dela. Severus reagira com alguma frieza ao abraço e aos agradecimentos de Molly, mas, se fosse realmente honesto, teria de admitir que fora bom receber o abraço de alguém que amava o seu menino tanto assim.

O **seu** menino.

Fora na frente do **seu** menino que se jogara, não na frente do Salvador-Do-Mundo-Mágico. E Harry sabia disso. Os outros não. Mas ele não se importava.

Eram amantes há pouco mais de sete meses. Juntos, eles haviam conseguido agüentar a guerra, e Severus não saberia imaginar a vida sem Harry a seu lado, apesar do temor que tinha de que o garoto se cansasse dele.

Ciumento, ele procurou o jovem amante pelo salão repleto, enquanto fingia prestar atenção na conversa maçante de Arthur Weasley.

Lá estava o garoto, o seu menino, conversando com o lobisomem. "_Perto demais, Lupin! Você está perto demais!_"

Harry também tinha uma comenda recém-concedida. Ele se tornara o bruxo mais novo a receber a Ordem de Merlin de Primeira Classe.

Ele adoraria ir até lá e arrancar Harry do salão, mas se continha para preservar o segredo sobre o relacionamento deles.

Há cinco dias eles não se viam, e quando se encontraram no inicio da festa, apenas se cumprimentaram cordialmente. As pessoas em volta atribuíram a emoção no olhar de Harry ao fato dele ter-lhe salvo a vida.

Enquanto Arthur falava deliciado sobre televisão e outras geringonças trouxas, Severus tentava imaginar um jeito de sair dali com Harry sem que ninguém percebesse.

Mas foi o garoto que achou a solução. Severus viu o sinal discreto dele ao sair por uma porta semi-oculta do outro lado do salão de gala do Ministério.

Quando o seguiu, Severus viu-se agarrado por braços bem conhecidos e empurrado para uma saleta, onde foi pressionado contra a porta.

-Você fica muito sexy com uma comenda no peito, Severus. – Harry estava literalmente se esfregando nele. – Nossa! Eu estou morrendo de saudades.

-Eu também. – Severus resmungou, apossando-se da boca do garoto. Que se danasse a prudência. – Eu quero você agora. Já. – Ele mal descolou os lábios dos de Harry para enunciar sua exigência e seu desejo.

-Vem para casa comigo.

-Não.

Harry estava hospedado com Lupin na antiga casa dos Black, que Sirius deixara para os dois, e Snape não só não se sentia confortável lá, com também não queria tornar público o relacionamento dos dois.

-Teimoso. – Harry mordeu o lábio inferior de Severus antes de aprofundar novamente o beijo.

Severus inverteu o jogo, passando a ser ele quem pressionava Harry contra a parede.

-O que você tem feito sozinho com o Lupin naquela casa? – O cheiro do garoto o estava deixando louco.

-Ciumento! Eu só quero você, Severus.

Ele sabia disso, sabia que Harry era fiel, mas precisava ouvir da boca do garoto.

-Vem comigo, Severus. Podemos aparatar direto no meu quarto, ninguém vai ver você entrar ou sair da casa.– Harry sussurrava no ouvido do amante. – Eu quero você tanto!

O desejo evidente do bruxo mais jovem atiçava ainda mais a libido de Severus, e não o deixava raciocinar direito. Ele acabou cedendo.

No quarto de Harry, Severus viu-se empurrado de costas sobre a cama, e o garoto deitou-se sobre ele com um olhar predador.

As capas foram despidas de qualquer jeito e arremessadas ao chão. As vestes provocaram algum problema, a comenda de Harry arranhando o peito de Severus, que teve seus botões arrancados pela impaciência do garoto.

Severus tirou a última peça de roupa do corpo de Harry e, enquanto o garoto inclinava-se para pegar o frasco de lubrificante, ele acabou de despir-se também.

-Eu quero você dentro de mim agora, Severus.

Apesar de estar extremamente excitado, o mago mais velho foi cuidadoso, e preparou o amante para ser penetrado.

Ah! Estar assim com Harry era como se eles estivessem fora do mundo. Em uma outra realidade cheia de gemidos, cheiros sedutores e prazer.

Ouvir Harry gemer e enfim derramar o sêmen em sua mão era perfeito. Gozar dentro de Harry era uma coisa tão intensa que Severus às vezes se perguntava se conseguiria manter a sanidade.

Passada a tempestade de sensações, os dois se deixaram ficar deitados, Harry com a cabeça no peito de Severus, ainda mergulhados em uma languidez sensual.

Com um suspiro, o bruxo mais novo voltou-se para o amante:

-Em três dias é meu aniversário, Severus. Eu só quero uma coisa, mas quero hoje.

-O quê?

-Passar a noite toda com você.

Algo no olhar de Harry dizia o quanto o garoto queria isso, o quanto isso era importante para ele, e Severus cedeu mais uma vez. O brilho nos olhos do bruxo mais novo foi sua recompensa.

O beijo sensual que recebeu também não foi nada mau. A língua de Harry percorrendo seu pescoço, os beijos em seu peito, a mordida e os chupões nada delicados em seus mamilos e a mão acariciando seus pêlos pubianos fizeram com que ficasse excitado de novo.

Harry interrompeu os beijos e mordidas que dava em sua barriga apenas para olhá-lo nos olhos e declarar com a voz rouca:

-Você me deixa louco de tesão, Severus.

Ele apenas gemeu alto em resposta, momentaneamente incapaz de falar.

Quando o garoto atingiu sua ereção e deslizou a língua lentamente pela pontinha úmida, ele agarrou os lençóis com força, tentando não gritar.

Temendo perder o controle, puxou Harry para cima, para um beijo.

-Isso é brinquedo para dois, garoto.

Agora era ele que percorria o corpo do amante, distribuindo beijos, lambidas e algumas mordidas.

Harry, sem se conter, gemia e contorcia-se pedindo mais, querendo tudo.

Quando Severus envolveu-lhe o membro com a boca, Harry gritou de desejo. O bruxo mais velho o fez deitar-se de lado e posicionou-se de forma que a boca de Harry tivesse acesso ao seu pênis completamente duro.

O garoto não se fez de rogado, e Severus teve novamente a sensação da língua dele percorrendo toda a extensão do seu pau. Gemeu, e o som abafado pareceu excitar ainda mais o parceiro.

Severus imitou o gesto de Harry de lamber a ereção do amante, enquanto o garoto sugava levemente a pontinha do seu pênis que já pingava as primeiras e prematuras gotas.

À medida que Harry abocanhava o pênis de Severus, este descia a língua até atingir-lhe os testículos do garoto. À língua atrevida que os lambeu inteiros, seguiram-se os dentes, que pareciam levar Harry quase ao descontrole total.

Engolindo ao máximo a ereção de Severus, Harry cravou as unhas na bunda do amante e passou a sugá-lo com força. Vendo que nem ele nem Harry iam agüentar muito mais, Severus retribuiu o gesto, enquanto introduzia dois dedos na entradinha de Harry, movendo-os sensualmente até atingir-lhe o ponto máximo de prazer e fazendo Harry sugá-lo com ainda mais paixão.

Eles moviam-se em sincronia, novamente mergulhados em um mundo todo deles, onde dar e receber prazer era o que importava.

Harry gozou primeiro, enchendo a boca de Severus e gemendo no pênis do amante, que o seguiu quase de imediato.

Com evidente esforço, Harry arrastou-se na cama para deitar-se ao lado de Severus, ainda arfante.

O bruxo mais velho beijou-lhe os lábios, e encostou a testa na dele esperando a respiração normalizar-se.

Quando a respiração de ambos serenou, Severus pronunciou um encanto de limpeza e puxou Harry para seus braços.

O garoto deslizou o dedo pelo arranhão no peito do mago mais velho.

-Arranhei você. – Murmurou sonolento.

Severus limitou-se a apertá-lo nos braços.

"_Não há nada que me faça admitir em voz alta que prefiro esta comenda à outra." _Foi seu último pensamento antes de dormir.


End file.
